


But It Wasn't You

by Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)



Series: Merlin Episodes: AUs, Missing Scenes, and Inspired By [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon Era, Dark, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Kinkalot 2019, M/M, Possessed Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Possession, Protective Arthur, unwilling participants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK
Summary: Arthur is helpless as control of his body is taken over by a goblin, but that is only the beginning of his nightmare.





	But It Wasn't You

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the warnings! I do not write much dark fic and doubt that will change in future, but I am a bit proud of myself for writing this - it was a challenge for me to do it; I nearly scrapped it early on.
> 
> I have this taking place soon after the episode _Goblin's Gold_ but want to make it clear that the goblin in this fic is not the same one from the episode.
> 
> **Disclaimer**: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Arthur froze.

What was happening?

He didn’t feel at all well. It was as if something were inside him, controlling him.

Arthur thought about what he wanted to say, but when he attempted to speak, the thoughts he wanted to share didn’t come. In their stead, other words flowed forth from his mouth, but they weren’t his.

What was going on?

Was there a sorcerer nearby … one other than Merlin?

Gaius. Arthur needed to see the court physician. He would know what to do.

Had Arthur been at the _Rising Sun_, he could believe that ale was the cause, but he hadn’t been to the tavern in two days.

He was at Gaius’s door in no time.

Thank goodness he still had control of where his body went.

Arthur entered the room, intent on speaking to Gaius, but his body turned towards Merlin’s room. He heard Gaius asking what Arthur was doing and saying that Merlin was quite unwell and no one should interrupt his rest unless it were an emergency.

“No, I need to speak to Gaius,” Arthur thought as his body continued to walk towards Merlin’s room, but what he heard his voice saying to Gaius was that he needed to speak to Merlin, that it was urgent.

Gaius didn’t seem at all pleased and Arthur hoped to gods that Gaius cottoned on that something wasn’t right.

Arthur screamed again for Gaius to hear him, but of course that didn’t work. Why was this thing taking his body to see Merlin? Merlin was asleep; he needed rest. Arthur yelled again in his mind for whatever had hold of him to let go.

He must have been possessed. What else would cause this?

But how?

Arthur’s breathing sped up as his hand opened Merlin’s door of its own accord (Arthur certainly hadn’t told his hand to do that). His body then walked to Merlin’s bed and sat down beside the sleeping body within.

His hand touched Merlin’s face and ran a finger along his jawline. Merlin murmured a few words in his sleep but didn’t wake up.

“So pretty,” Arthur heard his voice whisper as he leant down and kissed Merlin on the forehead.

“Don’t do that!” Arthur yelled helplessly as he stared at Merlin. What in the gods names was happening here?

Arthur’s body then kissed Merlin’s cheek, the tip of his nose, and his lips.

“Shit,” Arthur cried out, fear running through him at what he thought might happen next.

Merlin’s eyes flew open.

“Arthur?” he eeked out, alarmed. “What are you doing?” he asked, scrunching his face up.

“Slap me, Merlin,” Arthur thought. “Scream. Do anything!” Arthur repeated in his mind, but he heard his voice, and it was not voicing these things.

Far from it.

“I am one lucky master,” Arthur’s voice said huskily.

Arthur wanted to shake Merlin, who had to know something was amiss, that Arthur would never speak like this to him.

“Erm, why are you in here? And, erm, didn’t we decide to take things slow? You promised, Arthur. Remember?”

Arthur heard himself chuckle, but it was not he who was laughing.

Not his laughter at all.

“Yes, Merlin, I do remember, but do you honestly expect me to wait until your little sensitive self is ready for me to stick my cock inside your perky little arse? I have needs, and as my personal manservant, you are obliged to do as I wish.”

Arthur was furious. How dare this… _thing_ use his voice to spread lies like this. He would never push Merlin. He loved Merlin and was willing to wait for as long as he needed to.

Merlin’s expression darkened and his entire body deflated as his shoulders slumped. He looked as if he were about to cry.

“No, no, no, no,” Arthur screamed out, utterly shattered at the devastation on Merlin’s terror-filled face, but again, his thoughts did not meet with his words.

Merlin looked towards the door, his chin quivering as he pointed to it. “You bastard. I knew this thing with you was too good to be true. Please leave,” he whispered as a tear fell down his cheek.

“You are such a little tease. You’ve been flirting with me for the past two years and honestly expect me to wait?” Arthur’s body leant down and forcefully kissed Merlin again.

“Gerroff!” Merlin yelled, fear in his voice.

Arthur’s body did not listen and instead pinned Merlin to the bed as his hands found Merlin’s fastenings and began undoing them.

Merlin began to cry and tried kicking the body pinning him down as he screamed for Gaius. Arthur’s fingers roughly pulled out Merlin’s cock and began to caress it.

“No!” Merlin screamed out again.

And then the door to Merlin’s room opened and Gaius walked in, his face impassive, his demeanor calm.

Arthur didn’t understand. Hadn’t Gaius heard?

“Sire, drink this, it will help you.”

“What in the gods names, Gaius?” Arthur’s thoughts yelled out. Couldn’t Gaius see Merlin was in distress? Arthur’s hand took the offered goblet and tipped his head back to drink whatever Gaius had given him.

Everything went black.

When Arthur next woke, he was in his bed, Merlin at his side, caressing his cheeks, the sweetest smile on his face. What was going on? He opened his mouth, but Merlin put a finger on his lips and shook his head.

“I’ll tell you everything later, but for now Gaius has ordered us to rest. We’ve been through quite the ordeal today,” he added as he climbed into the bed and settled beneath the covers next to Arthur.

“Oh gods, Merlin. I--”

“Did nothing. It wasn’t you, and thanks to Gaius, the goblin that somehow possessed you is now locked away. Gaius thinks Morgana sent it.”

Arthur caressed Merlin’s cheek, near tears as he looked into Merlin’s sad eyes. “The goblin hurt you.”

Merlin kissed Arthur on the nose. “But it wasn’t you, Arthur.”

“I love you, Merlin.”

“And I love, you, Arthur.”


End file.
